Viviana Labonair
Viviana Aneliya "Vivian" Labonair 'is a main character on ''The Vampire Diaries and a main character in The Originals. She is a vampire-werewolf-witch tribrid via dying in childbirth with Andromeda's blood in her system. Viviana is the daughter of Aneliya Petrova and Remus Labonair, which makes her the paternal half sister of Romulus, Hayley, and Melynda Marshall. She is the maternal half sister of Chase Claire. She is the mother of Andromeda, Jonathan, and Katerina Mikaelson, the children she had with the Original Vampire Kol Mikaelson. She is also Kol's wife and a high ranking member of the Crescent Wolf Pack. Viviana is also the mother of Edmond Labonair. Viviana was born in New Orleans to her mother Aneliya Petrova. By then her father had already been murdered. So to honor him, Aneliya gave Viviana his last name instead of her own. Viviana was Aneliya's second child. Two years before she had Chase Claire, her son with ex-husband, Alexander Claire, Davina's uncle. After Jordyn-Grace Kenner and Melynda and Hayley Marshall came to town, Viviana had made friends with the three of them. After Klaus had pointed out that all four of them had a birthmark which also belonged to a particular bloodline of werewolves he had met before, they head to New Orleans to investigate their origins. While there, she met Jane-Anne and Sophie Deveraux, who detected Viviana, Jordyn and Melynda's pregnancies. The Deveraux sisters then intended to use them to gain the Mikaelsons' help against Marcel and to also complete The Harvest and bring back their daughter and niece; Monique. This pulled Viviana into a conflict involving the supernatural community. This helped Vivana become even closer to the Originals Family. Her friendship with Rebekah becoming a sister bond, her and Klaus becoming best friends, and her and Nikoloas being friends. She gave birth to two healthy twins, a girl and a boy, Andromeda and Jonathan and died in childbirth. However due to Andromeda's blood being in her system, she became a vampire-werewolf-witch tribrid. Unfortunately when Melynda and Jordyn try to take their children away from Klaus and Nikolaos, they had Dahlia put the Crescent Curse on Melynda and Jordyn. It ended up affecting Viviana as well because she is a Crescent wolf. Davina Claire had released the Crescent's from the curse six months later and Viviana was reunited with Andromeda and Jonathan. 'Viviana '''is a member of the [[Labonair Family|'Labonair Family]], which once resided in the French Quarter of New Orleans, and a member of the Petrova Family. She also has ties to the Mikaelson Family via her children and her marriage to Kol. Early History Viviana Aneliya Labonair was born in New Orleans, Louisiana on August 3, 1992, into the Labonair and Petrova families. The Labonair family was one of the two royal families which ruled the Crescent Wolf Clan, which itself ran the French Quarter.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Labonair Family Category:Petrova Family Category:Mikaelson Family Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Female Hybrid Category:Female Vampire Category:Female Werewolf Category:Female Witch Category:Female Tribrid Category:Tribrid Category:Mothers Category:Undead